


Alan the Waiter

by literarypeerelief



Series: Manor O'Ditt [8]
Category: The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Bladder Control, M/M, Omorashi, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeerelief/pseuds/literarypeerelief
Summary: Alan, the adorable part-time waiter at Manor O'Ditt, had a secret meeting with mysterious Mr. C, whom he knew from an omorashi chat group. It seemed that Mr. C was not so far from him, but who exactly was Mr. C?





	1. Chapter 1

After Chef Gilbert had returned to Australia, his homeland, to open his own restaurant, Chef Charles Jackson, who specialized in seafood, became the newest chef at Manor O’Ditt. Cecil was more than happy to have this new chef to lessen his burden. Charles is also Eugene’s younger brother. It was quite hard for Cecil to meet Eugene now because Eugene was quite busy and Charles could not replace his brother that completely. Despite that tan complexion and muscular arms, Charles was quieter and quite shy. He rarely chitchatted. It was not that he wasn’t friendly, but he just didn’t know how to start a small talk. 

Charles had worked there for two month, and enjoyed working at Manor O’ Ditt. People there, especially the boss, were kind. He joined them at parties sometimes, and it seemed that most men working in Manor O’Ditt enjoyed doing almost the same thing: urination. Charles found it weirdly satisfying too and he took to enjoying holding his urine sometimes. It seemed that these men here have special ability to contain their steamy urine for quite a long time. Charles started to enjoy watching them holding their urine and got hard when he knew somebody was desperate to urinate. He then found tumblr, and created a group chat about pee and desperation. 

Charles then met Alan, a nineteen-year-old anthropology student, who wanted to do some research on the representation of Oriental food in town. As Alan also needed some wages as well as some information, he applied for a part-time job as a waiter. Alan was such a babe. His complexion is milky, his hair golden and curly, his eyes blue, his smiles angelic, his body lean, and his butt bubbly. Not only do customers gossiped about Alan’s cuteness, but people in the kitchen also made a remark. For Charles, he was smitten. Alan, to him, was a real angel. Though Alan looked soft and adorable, Alan worked hard and was very clever. He took notes of everything and listened attentively to every chef. 

Before his shift, Alan asked Cecil for an interview not far from a small bedroom, for anyone who wanted to have a rest. Cecil was happy to give some interview and made a huge jug of lemon tea for Alan. Charles, who wanted to look at Alan’s pretty face, pretended to do some research on sustainable seafood and talked to Barbara, the Japanese chef, not so far from Alan and Cecil. Charles was taking notes while Barbara talked about sashimi and sushi, but he actually looked behind Barbara for an adorable face smiling at Cecil’s family story. Cecil was always a great storyteller, if it was about his homeland or his family history, so Cecil could keep Alan there for a long time. The pretty Alan was sipping the lemon tea, and Charles did the same. The pretty face distracted him so much for Barbara’s remark that Barbara had to tap his shoulder quite often. Charles could see that the whole flask of tea was empty, as well as his large coffee cup. Cecil rushed into the kitchen and fetched his box of spices, letting Alan try many kinds of spices. Some of them burned Alan’s mouth, so Alan had to take some more lemon tea to quench the fire in his mouth. While Cecil explained the use of both Indian and Korean herbs, Charles hoped that Alan drink a lot more water so he could see what he always hoped for: desperate Alan.

More than an hour later, Charles could see very well that, while his bladder started to give signals that he should head to the bathroom, Alan was squirming while listening to Cecil. Charles couldn’t help getting hard and looking at Alan’s attempt to hold on interviewing Cecil. Cecil told hundreds of stories about Indian food and his encounter with Korean food for the first time. Alan didn’t seem to write legibly now. Alan crossed his legs and moaned softly, while listening to Cecil’s talk. Charles was quite desperate as well, and seeing Alan desperate increased his degree of desperation. Charles tried to distract himself with Barbara’s sashimi, but his bladder throbbed. He never thought he would have to pee that bad, but, come to think of it, he drank a lot this morning and hadn’t peed yet. Alan’s desperation made him greatly adorable. Alan’s wriggle was enjoyable to watch. Charles crossed his legs to keep his flood at bay as well as to hide his erection. 

Ten minutes later, Cecil finished his story. Alan was obviously beyond desperate. He got up, with hands upon his crotch, and said, “Cecil, I’ll be right back! I’m bursting!” Charles got up and followed Alan. Charles longed to see Alan desperate to pee, but never had a chance. Thinking about Alan’s bladder, he thought some of his own urine ran into his shaft. Luckily, the toilet was in front of him. Alan pushed the door and they both took hold of the empty urinals in an empty men’s room. Alan didn’t seem to care that Charles was taking the urinal closest to him. 

A chorus of moan and noise of splattering golden piss released into the porcelain urinal turned Charles on so much. Alan was pissing hard and moaned so loud. Alan smiled sheepishly, looking at him pissing. (Though what was harder than his piss was his penis) For Charles, it started to get harder to urinate when he got hard. Alan was still pissing, saying, “Sometimes pissing is better than orgasm!”

“Yeah, welcome to the club!” Charles smiled shyly, trying to hide his arousal from Alan. Alan was still pissing very hard. Charles didn’t have courage to ask how much Alan had drunk today, but it seemed to be a lot. The facial expression of the adorable Alan turned Charles on greatly. He tried to hide his erection from Alan, who just sighed out loud in relief. 

Charles found this event memorable and worth revisiting tonight and many nights after.  
\------------------------------------

Two weeks later

Last night, Alan had one of the most amazing night ever. No, he didn’t join the party for the hotel people and have fun with that quiet, handsome Charles. He thought Charles’ quietness and passion in cooking were such charms as well as his muscular arms, but his quietness and shyness don’t reveal what he thought about Alan. Alan hoped Charles got closer to him and had fun together. The day Charles released a gallon of golden piss put Charles as number one on the list. This hotel was filled with hot men. That was one of the reasons why he decided to work here. 

What he actually did last night was his secret appointment with a man in mask called Mr.C. He joined a club called “Golden fountain”. In the group chat, “Mr.C.”, who was the daddy figure or the head of the chat, would give a show of his holding and desperation, as well as his relief. Mr. C. was seen as one of the best urinators in the group. Though there were “Mister LD”, whose strong stream and huge package turn him on; “Angolo”, whose large amount of piss made him fantasise a great deal; “GoodBreeder”, whose moan was the best; and many others, Mr. C was the best. With his beautiful member and toned body, Mr. C. made others drool for him, including Alan, who called himself “Golden cupid” there. One day, Mr. C. told his “pigs”, his admirers, to send into the group their own desperation and relief. Mr. C would reward the best pig with his secret meeting, in disguise. Other “pigs” who were rewarded told Alan that the reward was the best they had ever had. Alan always drooled for that. 

The day before yesterday was the day of another holding competition. Alan wished to impress Mr. C, so he took some more liquid and held it all day. Sometimes his drinking that day was out of plan, because Leonard, Connor, and Cecil made a special drinks for everybody at the kitchen to try. It added up into the amount of liquid contains in his bladder. He felt the need around ten in the morning, two hours after drinking a litre of water, then, just before lunch, this special drink was served. The glass was not quite large, and Alan thought he could manage it. Yet, after drinking, he felt that his bladder would soon be bloated. He started to grab his crotch from then on. He took some photos and videos of his grabbing and holding into the group, hoping it would excite Mr. C and he would have a chance to enjoy Mr. C’s body in bed. There were many other contenders, but he would win this time.


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours after that, he started to dance while helping in the kitchen. Cecil told him he looked weird and found him binging some more water. Cecil told him to stop drinking, or else his bladder would burst. He promised Cecil he would, while Charles gave him a funny look. Charles looked stern and yet it seemed he looked quite happy as well. Charles sipped his coffee, as Alan could see, and pretended to take a look at the lobsters in the fridge. Alan saw Charles grabbing his crotch and moaned softly, while texting someone. That was such a turn-on. His bladder, which was now filled to the brim, gave him signals, and yet he tried to ignore it by enjoying his driest beef sandwich he prepared for lunch. Then, Leonard came in and told everyone that he had made a large bowl of Thai red curry for everyone. Leonard seemed to cross his legs a bit, if Alan was mistaken, and gave it out in smaller bowls for everyone. Its smell was tempting, and many kitchen people enjoyed them. Charles got to drink some more water to lessen the heat inside his mouth, and then Charles just sprinted away to the toilet. Alan couldn’t help visualizing Charles’ relief. It was sure the handsome Charles must have held a lot of urine and finally found a chance to relieve himself at lunch time. It was a delicious image to fantasise and make himself hard, and yet the idea of toilets and urinals worsened his situation. What is even worse is that, though many pigs started to surrender, they kept sending into the groups the videos of their wetting and their relief. It made his bladder throb, and he had to cross his legs and grab his crotch tight. 

An hour later, it was almost four hours he had been holding. It was the longest he had ever done. He could stay quite still for a while, and had a look at the group chat. It seemed he was the only one who hadn’t relieved himself. Thank god! He was going to head to the toilet, but a group of customers arrived. It was three in the afternoon and they headed for the afternoon tea set, which was promoted last week on a TV show. Alan hated today. He had to take notes of customers’ preference of tea, and serve them pots after pots of brew tea. He crossed his legs, took a video of them, and served another pot. His body had brewed his own specialty for such a long time. The pipe was going to leak soon, and yet he couldn’t leave. He could not just run away to the men’s room, just like Charles. Thinking about Charles’ desperation kept his pipe shut, and yet the dam was going to burst soon. After serving more than ten pots of tea, he decided to leave, but another group of customers were coming. He just realised that today the restaurant was fully booked for tea. His own steamy recipe had been ready to serve for quite a time, and yet he could not pour it out. No, he couldn’t. He thought a little bit of his specialty brew was going to come out. He took out his phones while waiting for another pot, and Mr. C said, “I’m impressed with Golden Cupid’s holding. How are you, my pig? Still holding? You will be rewarded.” 

That made him hard. After an hour of unending work, he recorded his pee dance, and a small leakage and sent them to the group. After recording, he spurted even more, and,Oh God, how could Charles stand so close to him now? Luckily, Charles was cooking his lobster soup, and didn’t focus on him that much. Alan rushed because he was leaking even more, but he was going to crash into Haeju, who carried a tray filled with braised ducks in ceramic bowls. In the chat, many other contenders praised his bladder capacity, while Mr. C sent him a photo of his erection, inside thin grey brief. Alan headed to the kitchen’s small toilet, with the phone camera opened, and released his golden flood into the toilet bowl. It splattered everywhere. The stream was thick and unstoppable. He moaned in ecstasy while his bladder relaxed and flooded the small toilet with dark yellow urine. He farted and moaned again. He kept gushing for about two minutes, then the stream became a small trickle. He sighed aloud. This was the most amazing urination he had ever had. Everybody kept sending him compliments. He was truly satisfied.

he next day, he chatted with Mr. C, who agreed to meet him at the hotel. Alan just didn’t want to meet Mr. C at home because he was quite busy that day, and Mr. C would be busy after 9 pm. He wouldn’t get home before that because his home was quite far away and there were going to be tons of things to prepare in the kitchen for a huge wedding feast on the next day. In the end, he would meet Mr. C at the small bedroom behind the kitchen around 7 pm. He knew that it was a special night for the hotel people because Mr. Larson, the owner, would reward prizes for best employees in the yearly party on the hotel’s birthday at 6.30 pm. Nobody was going to be around the kitchen, and no one would notice the weird masked man, who would meet him at the bedroom. In the morning Alan told Cecil and Haeju that he would like to use the bedroom for a night because he had to get up early and helped them prepare quite early. Cecil said they would be fine without his help, but, as Alan insisted, he later let Alan have the room. Alan worked hard that day and was quite tired. Around 4.00, everybody left the kitchen, except Alan, because Mr. Larsen, the boss didn’t just set up a party but also a small concert for them. Alan occupied the bedroom and took a nap. 

Later, Alan was woken by his full bladder and the loud knocks at the door. He then saw a huge digital clock telling him it was 7 pm. It must be Mr. C, so he, with both hands on his crotch, unlocked the door and found a masked man waiting outside. Mr. C walked in and used the bathroom inside immediately. It was a loud thunderous piss that made him squirm. “Master, please let this pig join you,” said Alan, squirming. Mr. C locked the door and said nothing. When he finished pissing and the door was opened, he let Alan inside and took hold of Alan’s shaft. The blissful urination was only the very first step of the whole amazing encounter. They kissed in darkness and did everything after that without turning the light on. He slept like a log after it, and, when he woke up, Mr. C had gone. He took a quick pee. Then, he heard someone walking in the kitchen. It was Charles heading to the employees’ toilet, gushing out his thunderous stream.

Today, Alan got hard when thinking about it, but somehow he thought Mr. C was someone he knew and could be somebody in the hotel. That evening, he took Barbara into the bedroom, locked the door, and started to ask.

“Barbara, I was wondering,”

“Why do you have to be so secretive?”

“Well, last night, I brought a stranger to sleep with me here in this bedroom.”

“You cheeky thing! So? What is he like?”

“He wore a mask.”

“Really? Sounds like a fantasy novel. So what do you want to ask me, Alan?”

“I thought he was someone I know.”

“Why didn’t he reveal himself to you if he was someone you know?”

“Because he did this to everyone he met. Well, listen, I met him online. He was well-known, at least in my group.”

“You devilish angel, Alan!” Barbara chuckled, “OK. So there must be a reason why you thought you know him.”

“Yes, it’s the smell of his hands.”

“What do they smell like?”

“A kind of… chicken.”

“What?” 

“I don’t know, Barbara, but they just smelled like that, and I used to smell something like that before in the kitchen.”

“So you suspect the kitchen people? When did the man meet you? Do you recall? ”

“I’m quite sure it was seven o’ clock.”

“But we were all there since 5, let’s say, 6 because some of us didn’t want to go to the concert,”

“It couldn’t be.”

“He could just be a stranger.”

“I think he was familiar.”

“Who do you suspect then?”

“I don’t know. That man was called Mr. C, what about someone whose names begin with C?”

“Who? Charles? Cecil? Connor? Oh, wait a minute, Leonard was quite late last night, but he was there before 7, I’m quite sure. Cecil, Charles, and Connor was there around that time too. I’m very sure about Cecil and Connor because they are going to be rewarded best chef and best bartender of the year. The award ceremony was around 7.”

“Could it be Leonard? But what about Mr. C? Why C?”

“I don’t know, but Leonard’s last name was Chai something. Could it be the last name as well?”

“Do you anyone whose first or last name begin with C?”

“Let me see…” Barbara thought, “Do you know Camillo, Connor’s boyfriend? Oh yes, Haeju’s last name is Choi as well. Two more suspects. For Camillo, I didn’t know what he did at seven last night, but I met him at the party around 8, kissing Connor hard. Haeju was at the concert with me, we went there together.”

“Oh God! I could sense that he was someone I know, Barbara!”

“I don’t think I can…” loud knocks interrupted them. Barbara opened the door and found Charles grabbing his crotch tight and dancing in desperation. Charles ran in, and then said softly, 

“Barbara, can you please get out of the room?”

“OK, but why?” Barbara smirked at Alan, whose face was as red as tomatoes. 

“I…I…I…” Charles grabbed his crotch, “I’m sorry I can’t pee with a woman in the room. I’m….erm…shy.”


	3. Chapter 3

“OK,” Barbara moved out of the room, winking at Alan. 

When the door was closed, Alan could hear the familiar thunderous stream gushing steadily into the toilet bowl. Charles sighed as he peed on and on. Alan found himself hard and tried to hide his erection with a small pillow. Charles was still pissing. Was it Charles, last night? 

“How was last night?” he asked Charles. 

“It was great fun, Alan. Too bad you weren’t there with us.”

“I was tired. Who got the reward for best chef? Was it you?”

“No…but I just forgot.” Charles chuckled, releasing his last thin stream, “I drank too much and seemed to get drunk. I think it was Cecil.” Charles smiled at him and walked out. 

Alan went out of the kitchen, then he received a message from Mr. C. 

“I told LD pig to meet me at home and told him you would come. Three of us should meet. I wanted you to meet LD. LD really wanted to meet you. Meet me tomorrow at a beige house at the end of Adams Street. Don’t forget to fill your bladder up.”

Alan was excited. He typed, “yes, master,” and looked around. Haeju, Charles, Connor, and Cecil had their mobile phones in their hands. Could Mr. C be one of them? Leonard came in with a phone in his hand as well. Was it him? Was it Camillo? What about Connor? But how could the hotel people appear in two places at the same time, except by magic?

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the appointment time, Alan found himself grabbing his crotch and squirming all the way to the beige house. It might be too far for his bladder to hold on. His last pee was around 1 pm, and after that he drank a lot of water and juice, not to mention yet another secret recipe by Connor. Alan sighed and panted in desperation, and yet he managed to hold on to the door of the beige house. The thick bush in front of the house reminded him of one of the video Mr. C sent to his pigs. It was his longest wildest stream soaking the ground and that particular bush. The penis was a real fire hose. Alan still watched it again and again, but this was not a good time to think about it.

He knocked the door with the knocker and waited desperately. He had never felt so desperate in his life. He thought he might spill all of his urine sooner than he thought he could. That secret recipe made by Connor the best bartender of the year might have lessened his capability to hold his urine. He waited desperately, grabbing and dancing, but nobody opened the door. He knocked again. This time, he found out the door wasn’t locked. 

He rushed inside, and saw, on his left, a beautiful, gleaming toilet. He grabbed his crotch tight, and in his mind an image of himself releasing the waterfall over the toilet sprung up. He looked away and found a man sitting on a sofa, turning his back to him. He could hear the man sighing and moaning softly as well. 

It was Charles.


	4. Chapter 4

“It was you,”

“Oh yeah! it was you!” Charles smiled, though it could be seen very clearly that he was greatly desperate for a good long wee. Charles grabbed his crotch tight, and what Alan could see from the outline of the fabric surprises him and turns him on. It wasn’t just large; it was huge. Alan sat beside Charles and said, “Master, I’m here! Why are you surprised?”

“I’m not Mr. C,” Charles wriggled, “I’m waiting for him. Just like you!”

“No way. It was you I met after I met Mr. C,” Alan was going to leak when thinking about Charles’ thunderous piss that night. 

“Not me for sure, because I cannot make love to myself,” Charles laughed, and grabbed his crotch again. “God, I’m gonna leak!”

“Hold on, pigs!” Mr. C appeared in his usual mask, then he slowly unmasked. 

“Cecil!” Alan was surprised. “Ahhhh I need to pee!”

“Hold it, Alan the babe!” Cecil touched his cheek, “You’re surprised?” Cecil touched the swollen stomach of both his pigs. “Poor pigs! I’m so happy you’ve held a lot of piss for me.” 

“I will hold it, master,” Alan said, seeing clearly that Cecil was turned on, from his bulge. 

“Good, and you, LD?” Cecil asked Charles, “I know you cannot hold as much as Alan can, but you’re doing very well.”

Cecil turned on a background sound of rainfall. Alan could see Cecil crossing his legs as well.

“Let me explain first, I know you can wait,” Cecil sat at his usual armchair, pouring a glass of rice wine, “some rice wine?” Cecil chuckled. “Charles might not know it, but Alan might be very curious now.”

“Barbara said you were on stage at seven.”

“Yes, I was on stage at seven,” Cecil smiled, “Charles could see that though you were a bit drunk. Barbara was there. Connor was there too, with me. I know from the first that Connor was Angolo in our chat log.” 

“How can you appear in the bedroom at seven?”

“So you thought that I was there at seven?” Cecil smirked, “At first I was going to tell you the truth, but when I saw you sleeping inside that bedroom, I thought I should have some fun with the clock.”

“So….we met at?”

“At 5.30,” Cecil sipped his wine, and started to fondle his own crotch, “The clock might tell you something else. I made love to you, angel, then I left at six. I just told everyone that I was not interested in the concert. Nobody suspected anything.”

“At least I thought it was somebody in the kitchen because you smelled like chicken, master,” Alan said, crossing his legs. He hate this sound of rain. Charles looked worse than he did. He knew that Charles couldn’t hold as much and peed oftener than he did. “Are you OK, Charles?”

“I’m fine,” Charles’ voice quivered. Alan was sure Charles was not. 

“It’s not a chicken dish, it’s the five spices we use with ducks,” Cecil said, “Haeju’s recipe.”

“So Haeju’s not here?” Alan asked, 

“No. He’s taking his acquaintance to a Korean party somewhere.” Cecil finished his rice wine, and crossed his legs again, “Ahhh I need to use the toilet just now. You have to wait.” Cecil stood up and picked up his phone, saying “Wait a minute! Why is Haeju in front of the house?”

The door opened. Taeyang and Eugene ran in and rushed to what Cecil was about to head to: the toilet. Without closing the door, all of them could see the newcomers blasted the toilet with torrents of hot, acidic urine. The dark yellow urine ran into the toilet copiously and forcefully. Cecil grabbed his crotch tight and sighed out loud. Cecil seemed as desperate as both Alan and Charles, though he could keep calm at first.

Haeju turned up and hugged his husband tight. “I won’t let you go that easily, because you want to know every movement of mine, so I’ll let you see it.”

“What?”

“Don’t you think I know that you download a tracker app in my phone while I was cooking those ducks?” Haeju said, “I figured it out yesterday while I was checking our restaurant’s instagram, so I added that app in your phone too. What I get to know is you didn’t take a bus downtown to meet your family, but you are here with your pigs, right?” 

“Well, actually, we are dating and Cecil takes us here to have some rice wine!” Alan said, turning red, while Charles looked puzzle, and then beamed. 

“Thank you for the answer,” Haeju said, sitting upon his husband’s lap. Cecil was going to burst in any minute now. “Still, I don’t believe you.”

“I…I…I’ve told you I’m insatiable,”

“Haven’t I told you I’m insatiable too?”

Taeyang and Eugene walked out of the toilet. Eugene winked at his brother, “you’ve got a nice lad, bro! I’m Eugene, Charles’ brother. We just drank too much at the party and couldn’t hold it until we got home, so…”

“Nice to meet you, but let us use the toilet first,” Alan took Charles into the toilet. Charles didn’t expect he would share a toilet with Alan. They both turned red. Alan fished out his spewing cock and gushed out immediately, while Charles took hold of his enormous member with no drops coming out. Alan sighed out in relief, while Charles was trying so hard to release his pent-up urine.

“Are you OK?” Alan asked.

“I’m locked up! God, I need to pee!” Charles got embarrassed. “It shouldn’t have been like this.”

“It’s all right. Maybe you’re worried.” 

“I don’t know. Maybe I’m excited.”

“You used to pee with me without problem. Sure you can this time.”

“It’s different.” Charles said, “This time you said we were dating. I know you lied to save Cecil. Oh God, come on out! Daddy doesn’t have all day.” Charles fondled his cock slowly, but only small drops appeared at the tip of the cock. 

“But I really want to date you, Charles” Alan turned red again. “Nobody has made me blush like this for years. It’s just you for now. “

“Really? Are you sure?”

“What’s not to like with you, Charles?”

The steady strong stream could be heard throughout the small toilet. Charles sighed in relief. Gallons of piss came out thunderously.

“I’ve never seen anyone as adorable as you,” Charles said, moaning in relief again. He shivered in joy. Alan finished pissing, while he just started. Alan kissed Charles’ cheek softly. “You’re my angel, Alan!”

“Let the angel take hold of that huge sword!” Alan’s eyes sparkled. He grabbed Charles’ cock and made it hard.

“It’s harder to pee now, stop it, angel,”

“You’ve got the biggest thing I’ve ever seen!”

“Not just yet, Alan, how cheeky! Not here!” Charles felt like he needed another kind of relief soon. He was not sure he would be able to hold it. 

“OK, I’ll save it for tonight.” Alan kissed the spewing member. Alan was a real pig. Angelic pig, with dirty mind.

It took quite a while for Charles to finish. When both Alan and Charles came out, they found both Cecil and Haeju soaking wet. The puddles around them get larger and larger. They were kissing hard and moaning out loud as their pent-up urine were getting out of their hard cock. Haeju saw four men smiling at them, and he smiled back awkwardly, with everybody seeing clearly the two hard rods inside the fabric touching one another. There was an awkward silence. The hosts moved away from one another. Haeju was going to say something, but Taeyang stopped him.

“Let us stay here. I think we all have something to finish now.”

Haeju nodded shyly to every couple. Eugene and Taeyang looked “ready”, while Alan was so playful that he wouldn’t stop playing with Charles’ penis, the largest he had ever seen in real life. Cecil was still pissing unstoppably on the floor. He could hear the scream from his loin, begging for something it had needed for a week. Haeju then awkwardly looked at the puddles of piss expanding in the handsome living room, and then at his and Cecil’s soaking wet clothes. Some of his piss splashed upon the small table. Cecil’s piss soaked up the carpet. The small wet spot on the other sofa meant either Charles or Alan leaked a bit while sitting there. His beautiful house reeked with piss. Haeju said, eventually,

“Make yourself at home.”


End file.
